Kirby's Air Ride
by FreezerBurnXL
Summary: Kirby has been invited to participate in the first annual Air Ride Competition. Kirby is in for a wild ride as he and three others like him compete in crazy tasks! I don't own Kirby ect. Please R&R!
1. The King's Request

**The Kings Request**

It was a bright, sunny morning and I was having a little snack. In case you don't know me, I'm Kirby. I am round, pink, and have red feet. I live in a kingdom called Dreamland. Right now I'm enjoying a snack of apples and watermelon. Just then a Waddle Dee ran towards me. Waddle Dees are other residents of Dreamland. They are about the same size as me, they are mostly brown with a tan face and tan feet. I got to my feet and prepared for battle, for Waddle Dees are usually against me. Instead of attacking it stopped right in front of me. I then noticed it was holding a rolled up flyer. It handed it to me and I opened it and read.

Air Ride 

**The king has requested that you, humble resident of Dreamland, participate in the first Air Ride Competition. Please report to the front of the castle for registration. Remember, you must have an Air Ride Machine in order to compete.**

" The king wants me to participate?" I asked. Waddle Dee nodded. The king, by the way, is a selfish pig named King Dedede. The reason I was amazed was because King Dedede hates me. " Sounds fishy. Why would he want me to compete? And Air Ride Machine? What the heck is an Air Ride Machine? I don't have one off those."

Waddle Dee thought for a moment. He then jestured me to follow him. He lead me to a small cave. We went inside and found a glowing, floating star. I knew what this was. It was my Warpstar. Whenever I call for it during battle, it comes to my aid. Waddle Dee pointed to the Warpstar and then pointed at the spot on the flyer where it said " Air Ride Machine". I understood immediately. The Warpstar is an Air Ride Machine.

" Hmmmm…" I said. " Alright. I'll enter." Waddle Dee jumped up and down excitedly then left. I began to think. Why would Dededork want me to compete? Could he be up to something? What if I win? What will I get? What if I lose? What will happen? And above all… What is an Air Ride competition? And I still don't understand what an Air Ride Machine is. Well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow when I register.


	2. Preparing for the Games

**Preparing for the Games**

The next morning, I headed for the castle to register. Nobody was there. All I saw was a table with a Waddle Dee behind it. I went there. The Waddle Dee pointed to a poster. It said " State Your Name and Air Ride Machine".

" Kirby," I said. " I will be riding a Warpstar." The Waddle Dee wrote it down and pointed to a door into the castle. I opened the door and walked into the chamber inside. There was a large screen and a small, round platform in the middle of the room. Hovering just above the platform was what looked like my Warpstar, but smaller and it seemed very round.

" Welcome contestant. Please step forward," a voice said. " Step onto the Air Ride Machine before you. This is a Compact Star. It is one of many Air Ride Machines." I sat on the Compact Star.

" Excellent," the voice said. " Let's get started, shall we? Now, Air Ride Machines are always hovering inches above the ground." I had never noticed this. I got off the Compact Star and examined it. Sure enough, it was hovering just inches above the platform, never growing tired and sinking to the cold ground.

" Get back on your machine!" the voice shouted. Startled, I scrambled onto the Compact Star. " If you push your machine down, it will touch the ground. Use this action to slide across the ground while you turn to drift around any hair-pin turns. Also, while you are touching the ground, the machine will charge up energy, which will be released in the form of a speed boost when you lift off the ground. This function is called, this is genius, a 'Boost'."

" Oh yeah," I said sarcastically. " Very original name."

" FOCUS!" the voice said.

" Shutting up!" I said immediately.

" Anyways, let's begin the training simulator," the voice said.

" The what?" I said. Just then, the screen in front of me was covered with the image of what seemed to be an unending road.

" Now, begin by moving forward," the voice instructed. " Since this is simply a simulation, you will only appear to be moving on the screen."

I already new how to control since I had flown my Warpstar several times in the past. I began to move forward (or at least I appeared to be moving).

" Excellent!" the voice said. " Now ascend."

I angled the Compact Star so that the nose was facing upward. On the screen, I appeared to be gaining altitude.

" Very good!" the voice said. " Now descend."

I angled the Compact Star so that the nose was this time facing toward the platform. I could see on the screen that I was descending.

" Well done!" the voice said. " Now, the last thing is sliding on Boosting! Simply press the machine against the ground. While sliding, direct the machine in the direction you want to go. The light coming from your machine will show you how much energy you are charging up. When you are facing where you want to go, release the machine from the ground and hold on tight as you receive a speed boost." I just as the voice said. I succeeded.

" Excellent! You did very well!" the voice said. " The games begin tomorrow first thing in the morning! You may exit through the same door through which you entered. Good luck!"

I left the room into the sunlight. All I could think about right now was the competition that would begin the next morning.

" Guess I should get home and rest!" I said and rushed home.


End file.
